Grease the Potter version
by naturegirlrocks
Summary: The ultimate songfic   the Musical fic! The story is based on the movie Grease. Draco is Sandy and Harry is Danny.


It was evening and the French beach was almost deserted, except for two young men sitting at the edge of the water looking at the sunset. They were holding hands. Their heads, one blond and the other raven-haired, were leaning against each other in obvious affection. The blond gave the other boy a light kiss.

"Harry, you must go back to London soon," said the blond. "And I have to go back to school. I might never see you again."

"Don't talk like that, Draco," Harry put his arm around him. "I'm glad you are at Beauxbatons, you are out of harms way there. Your parents where wise to put you there after second year and not let you stay on at Hogwarts."

"Is that a compliment to my parents, Potter?"

"Don't get used to it."

"But it is true…" Draco nuzzled to the strong shoulder beside him. "I just have had the best time of my life and now you have to go away. And Voldemort…"

"Don't worry about Voldemort," Harry drew him tighter to him. "I'll take care of him."

"It's not fair…" said Draco hugging him closer. "You might die…"

Harry leaned in and kissed Draco properly, his tongue roaming the inside of the other boy's mouth. Gentle, but still eagerly, he stroked his way inside Draco's thin shirt.

Draco gasped and let himself be pushed back on the sand. Sensations of love and lust creeping over him, he froze as Harry's hand cupped him between the legs. He had known this was coming sooner or later; Harry had been there before with his hands. Draco knew that the other boy was no blushing virgin, like he was. Moaning with the feeling of having his privates rubbed by someone else he broke free of the hot kisses.

"I've never…" he gasped. "I don't want to spoil it."

"We're not spoiling it," Harry pushed off the sand so that he was straddling Draco. "We are only making it better."

Draco bit his lips, but could not protest as Harry pulled out his wand and expertly vanished their clothes.

"Turn around," grunted Harry.

Draco had been mesmerised by the hugeness and redness of the member before him. Frankly it scared the shit out of him. He turned away from the sight. Kneeling on all fours he felt slick greasy fingers prodding him. It hurt, but he was too scared to say anything. Harry could die, but at least Draco could give his first time for him.

"Is this the end?" asked Draco digging his fingers down in the sand.

"No," Harry pushed all the way inside him. "This is only the beginning."

* * *

Harry had solved his problems and he had seen the light.

"We have to think about this," said Hermione pushing a lock of dirty hair out of her face. "We have to do it right."

"We don't have time to think," Harry sneaked a peak around the corner at Voldemort and the gathered Death Eaters. "We have come too far. It would be more dangerous to turn back at this point."

Hermione whimpered softly and took his hand.

"We just have to believe, Mione," Harry kissed her forehead. "Believe that we can be who we are."

Hermione nodded and looked back at Ron. The redhead was pale but nodded too.

"_Unguen_!" screamed Harry rushing forwards from his hiding place, grease flying out from his wand. "_Pigue!_"

He threw the greasy spell around him, drenching the Death Eaters in sticky substance.

"_Ungo!_" called Hermione behind him and covered Bellatrix LeStange in more goo.

From other corners of the room Aurors, people from the Order, teachers and students from DA rushed in. Harry focused on Voldemort.

The pale, red eyed, man grinned at him.

"This is what you got?" he laughed. "A mud fight? How appropriate!"

"No," said Harry. "I've got something that you never have!"

"Is this that love-thing again?" snorted Voldemort. "You are just a growing pain in…"

"You don't understand!" Harry pointed his wand as they began circling. "It's a shame…"

"Love lies!" spat the snake-man. "Only truth is real. That is where true power is!"

"We got to be what we feel, and love is truth!"

"_Avada Kadavra!_"

"_Pigue!_"

The death-spell slipped on the grease-spell and hit a Death Eater that was just going to give the final blow to the head of Sirius Black. The mask-wearing man fell dead to the floor. Sirius blinked and staggered to his feet. All of this was in the corner of Harry's eye; he was looking in to the red slits before him.

"_Ungo!_" called Harry spurting more mud over his opponent.

This enraged Voldemort who threw a pressure spell on him. Harry fell back to the floor, feeling like he was squashed by a giant foot.

Harry screamed, collected his magic and pushed. With his last efforts he threw the pressure away making Voldemort stagger. Harry reacted and threw the unconventional spell of _Sectumsempra_.

The Dark Lord's severed head hit the floor.

The rest was like an illusion wrapped in trouble and confusion.

Harry lost consciousness, wondering what the hell he was doing.

* * *

It was the first day of school after the fall of Voldemort. Harry stood outside Hogwarts, where he had spent the rest of his summer after the battle. He had been accepted to the Auror-program but wanted to finish his education first. His friends where soon coming up from the Express. He tried to play it cool but he really longed to see them again. He smiled as he heard Seamus', Dean's and Neville's voices. Harry stretched his head so he could see.

Dean and Seamus where throwing a Quaffle between themselves over Neville's head.

"Quit it you guys!" Neville laughed. "I don't want that thing on me."

"Ron!" called Dean running to catch up the tall redhead. "How have you been?"

"I've been working for the twins," signed Ron. "How do you think I've been?"

"Nice job?" asked Seamus.

"Eat me!" murmured Ron. "I'm saving so I can get buy a racing broom, if you must know."

"Do you want to know what I did all summer?" Neville smiled.

"No."

"Look!" shouted Dean. "There is Harry!"

"Harry!" called Seamus.

Harry could not hold his smile back and walked forwards. Feinting away Seamus's onslaught and walked up to Ron.

"Hey!"

"Hey yourself!" Ron grinned. "Which girls have returned?"

"Same old," Harry laughed. "You don't waste any time."

"Never."

The five young men mused together while a couple of cute Ravenclaw sixth year girls walked by.

"So," Seamus nudged Harry. "You never did tell us how you spent your time before the battle. You where gone for days."

"Dumbledore sent me to this beach-town in France," said Harry with a shrug. "Figuring I never had a vacation in my life, he thought I deserved one as I might not live…"

"Any action?" interrupted Ron fluttering his eyebrows. "You know? French girls?"

"Plenty," snickered Harry. "I did meet this… I mean…err… kinda cool person."

"Mm?" Seamus leaned forwards. "Did she put out?

"What do you think?" Harry smirked as they walked towards the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

"Do I look okay, Luna?" asked Draco as they walked though the gates towards the school.

"You look lovely" mused his new friend dreamily. "Very handsome. I know these things; I'm going to be a fashion critic."

"I'm really nervous," he dried his sweaty hands on the sides of his robe, sneaking a peak at her big pink and yellow earrings. "It's been nearly five years since I was here the last time…"

"Hogwarts is just a lovely school!" said Luna.

Everything was lovely with Luna, thought Draco, bless her. He had liked her right away. Since he was openly gay he had decided to make friends with some girls first. Straight men where always nicer to gay men if the gay men had pretty girlfriends. He had latched on to Luna since she shared his blond colouring and seemed nice.

He had been a little nervous about meeting Harry again, but then he had heard that the boy had been accepted to the Auror-program and was not coming back to school. There was a good chance he would meet some of Harry's friends that could get him in contact with him.

"Come along," Luna grabbed his arm. "I'll introduce you to my study group."

* * *

Hermione leaned back by the door looking in to the Great Hall.

"Well here we are again," she said. "Same old school."

"But this year we are seniors," Pansy pointed out studying herself in her compact mirror.

Hermione smirked, and looked over to what Millicent was doing. The girl had changed for the better after the battle, probably since her parents were no longer around to put her down. She was drawing flowers at the edges of her parchment. Hermione sighed. How had she ever ended up in a study group like this?

* * *

"Percy!" snapped Headmaster Snape. "Do you have the schedules?"

"Here, sir!" Percy wiped his chocolate covered fingers on a napkin. "I got them."

"Good, then they will be nice and smudged."

"Fred and George spelled my chocolate to melt fast," explained Percy and licked his fingers.

"These are not this year's schedules," Snape sighed. "These are the one's Dumbledore lost three years ago."

"Oh?" Percy looked confused. "Shall I floo him and tell him that we found them?"

* * *

"I've got Ron Weasley in my class again," complained Professor Sprout up at the high table. "That boy's fingers are as green his hair."

"Yeah, he almost managed to kill all the plants at my house before Hermione stepped in," said Professor Black, the new Transfiguration teacher.

"I'm already out of anti-cold potion," sighed Mme Pomfrey.

The noise level in the Hall rose as more students rushed in.

"Merlin," sighed Black rubbing his dark short beard. "How many days 'til vacation?"

"Eighty six," said Draco who was standing bellow the table talking to Percy Weasley.

Black grunted, Draco smirked.

"Now" said Percy, looking very important. "You have some forms to fill in for your transfer… would you come with me? You can do it in the backroom so that you are not disturbed."

Draco looked down at the parchments.

"Do I have to be re-sorted?" he asked. "I was a Slytherin last time, does that still apply?"

Percy glanced up at the empty Headmaster's seat and bit his lip.

"Let's re-sort you," he said, obviously making a decision he was not authorised to make.

Draco shrugged and let himself be led behind the High Table were the Sorting hat stood.

"Quietly" whispered Percy and placed the hat on Draco's head.

"Ravenclaw" announced the hat.

* * *

"Sirius Black is teaching Transfiguration," said Seamus as the five friends were waking down to the Great Hall. "Do you think he'll show us to be Animagus?"

"You can't be shown that," grunted Dean. "You either are or are not!"

"I don't think so," Neville held up a hand. "Anybody can do it. It just takes a lot more study for some!"

"Anyway, I'm glad we don't have to take crap from Snape in potions this year."

"Mr. Finnegan," drawled Snape's voice. "Should you not be in the Great Hall?"

"Err…Going for a walk…?"

Snape looked down his nose on Seamus.

"You were dragging your feet, were you not?"

"Yes, sir."

"Perhaps you should like to clean some cauldrons to give you some speed?"

"Yes, sir… I mean… No, sir."

"Then move!" Snape gave him a death-glare and walked off.

The other boys dislodged themselves from the alcove where they've been hiding.

"Glad you did not take any crap from Snape, Seamus," snickered Harry.

"Bite me!"

* * *

Harry was sitting down at his usual place at Gryffindor table. He spotted Hermione over at the Slytherin table. Ron followed his gaze.

"She is spending far too much time with those girls," he grunted.

"Leave her," Harry looked over the High Table meeting Sirius's eye. "She needs more girly friends."

"I guess…" grunted Ron.

There was a 'ha-rumph' echoing through the Hall as the Headmaster stood up. His dark eyes roaming over the students, challenging to be quiet – or else. Not a sound was heard, except maybe some nervous shifting among the unsorted eleven-year-olds. Snape had on a dark grey robe, probably the brightest colour he had worn in his life.

"Students!" Snape sounded like he was trying not to use the word as an insult. "Welcome back to Hogwarts. Before we begin the Sorting I have a few announcements to make. Quiddich tryouts for new players will be tomorrow. Fifth years and up may apply. If you are interested make this known to coach Lupin." He gestured to the werewolf at his left side.

"The Halloween feast… " Snape suddenly looked nauseous "…will be hosted by Gilderoy Lockhart and his wireless show."

The Hall erupted in cheers and grunts. The headmaster cleared his throat for silence.

"Take this as an opportunity to show how decent and…" he trailed of. "Let's go on with the Sorting shall we?"

* * *

The girls had retired to the library to compare schedules; again they were waiting for Luna.

"Did you see Potter, Hermione?" Pansy wiggled her eyebrows. "He's quite hot this year."

"Come on," Hermione rolled her eyes. "We only slept together once. Both agreed it was a mistake and we'd rather be friends."

"It was a nice mistake, though?" asked Millicent, leaning forwards.

"Yes," she blushed. "It was."

"Hi guys!" called Luna coming up to them with a platinum-blond handsome boy on her arm. "You remember Draco Malfoy? He's been at Beauxbatons."

Hermione recalled the scrawny twelve-year-old boy; this heart-throb could not be the same person. She looked at Pansy and Millicent; the two Slytherins narrowed their eyes at the blue Ravenclaw tie around Draco's neck.

"I remember him," said Pansy slowly. "I remember writing letters for over five months not getting any answers."

"I'm sorry," Draco looked pained. "I was not allowed to have any contact with….err…"

"We understand," Millicent smiled her new smile.

"Yeah," said Pansy and gave a non-committing shrug.

Draco smiled slightly and sat down as Luna patted the seat between her and Millicent.

"Did I tell you guys I'm going to be a librarian?" Luna asked.

"Hi!" a shrill voice sounded out. "Oh I just love the first day at school!"

"Merlin save us," Hermione plastered on a fake smile. "Hi, Justin!"

"Hi!" the curly dark-blond Hufflepuff stood behind Luna. "Guess who is Head Boy?"

"Who?"

"Me!" Justin laughed. "And not the way you think either!" He caught sight of Draco, who had paled considerably. "Well hello there, sweetheart! Justin Finch-Flechly."

"Draco Malfoy."

Draco shook Justin's hand, still staring. He looked quite shocked; Justin had that effect on people. The Hufflepuff pushed himself down in-between Luna and Draco, making Millicent fall down from the other side of the bench. She just sighed and walked over to sit next to Pansy.

"Oh, I hope you are going to join the Quiddich Teams Pepper-Uppers," said Justin hitching out a photo-album from his bag. "We are the 'que-tee-pu's'! Isn't that brilliant?"

"Brilliant," answered Draco meeting Hermione's ever-rolling eyes.

"I was going to be a cutiepu too," said Luna in a dreamy voice. "But I fell off the broom."

"Here, look at our pictures from the last practice," Justin thrust the album under Draco's nose. "We are_ so_ going to be life-long friends!"

"What do you think?" asked Luna in a low voice. "Can Draco join our study-group?"

"But he is a boy," protested Hermione. "I thought we were only going to be girls in this group."

"He is gay," whispered Luna.

"Really?" Hermione wrinkled her forehead. "Are you sure?"

All four girls turned to the two boys who were leafing though the photo-album. Draco actually looked interested in the pictures. Comparing Draco's sombre soft appearance to Justin's flamboyant, it was obvious that not only ice-cream came in various flavours.

* * *

Up in their dormitory the five boys where making themselves comfortable. They had survived the first day as seniors and were pretty damned proud over it.

"Did you see that new guy?" asked Ron. "He looked really familiar."

"What house?" asked Seamus.

"Ravenclaw I think," Ron looked like he was trying to remember something.

"Hey, Neville!" shouted Dean. "Is that a porn-mag?"

"No." Neville hid what ever it was under his pillow.

"You are a sick man!"

"Hey!" Seamus jumped to sit on his bed. "I want to hear what Harry did on the beach!"

"Yeah!" agreed the other three boys.

"Come on guys," laughed Harry. "You don't want to hear all the sordid details?"

"There are sordid details?" Ron's eyes bulged. "Tell us!"

"Tell us!" clapped Neville.

"Come on!" Dean urged.

"Okay, okay!" Harry held up his hands. "It was a blast."

"Did you fuck on the beach?"

"Ron!"

"Come on Harry. Tell us!"

"All right, there was this… girl. She was really in to me. You know?" Harry smiled at his memory of Draco. "The days seemed to drift by, but the nights…"

"Well, duh!" Seamus came to sit by his feet.

"Tell us more!" shouted Ron. "How far did you get?"

"Well it was like this. I was swimming and suddenly I head someone call for help," Harry saw that he had captured his audience. "So I swam over and there was this… girl. She had got a cramp, so I saved hi.. her."

"Of course," Dean had also sat down at his feet now and the other two followed.

"She was like really hot, and I could feel like… you know…"

"We know…" mused Seamus. "Was she… like difficult about it?"

"Well, I had to take her out for a date first."

"Girls," Ron sniffed.

"Then we made out under a dock. She kissed, like, really well. Really well!" Harry lost himself a little in the memory, but came back before anyone noticed. "But, like, it did not mean anything like that. Just a summer fling, you know?"

"Uh-huh," nodded Neville and Ron staring up at him.

"Go on!" said Dean.

"You are such a brag!" laughed Seamus.

"Then we did it on the beach," Harry's eyes gleamed, the boys gasped. "She was so good."

"More details, Merlin damn it!" Ron hit Harry's knee.

"Do you think she can find me a friend?" asked Dean dreamily.

"Geroff, " Ron pushed him with a laugh.

Harry drew up his legs, lying down on the bed.

"Then I had to leave… I said that we'd always be friends…"

"Girls like to hear that stuff," nodded Seamus.

Harry wondered what Draco was doing now. It seamed so ripped apart somehow.

"Oh, the nights…" he said in a low voice.

"Hey mate!" protested Ron. "You have not told us the sordid details yet!"

* * *

"So, what did you do this summer Draco?" asked Pansy, obviously trying to rekindle their friendship.

"I was mostly down the family beach house in France. I met a boy there."

"We are supposed to study!" reminded Hermione.

"It happened so fast," he sighed.

"Hello? Potions?" She held up the book.

"He was really cute," said Draco to Justin, who looked more interested.

"Tell me more!" Justin put his chin in his hands. "Where there any hot nights?"

"Did he have a nice broom?" asked Luna. "I could make brooms you know."

Draco ignored her.

"It was down the beach," he said. "I was wearing this gorgeous new suit and he just ran by, jumped into the water getting it all wet! Of course I was very upset."

"Of course!" nodded Pansy seriously relating to the story.

"Then he kept splashing. Trying to show off, no doubt," Draco huffed. "But then he apologised, and I noticed how hot he was!"

"Uh-huh," said Justin.

"Go on then," Millicent prodded him. "What happened?"

"Was it love at first sight?" asked Justin with a sigh. "I love love at first sight!"

"We went on a date, he bought me ice-cream and we stayed up really late." Draco looked around. All of them knew Harry. They'd probably know where he was too. "It was really a summer fling, but I think there could have been more… judging by the nights."

"Now you must tell!" Pansy looked predatory.

"He sounds boring," Hermione looked disappointed at her unread books.

"We held hands openly," Draco looked at his hands, remembering. "He was truly nice. We celebrated his seventeenth birthday, just the two of us, in my house."

"Did you…?" asked Luna.

"Mmm…" nodded Draco, blushing. "Three times."

"Aaah!" squealed Millicent and Justin together.

"How lovely," said Luna.

"I want to know more!" Pansy leaned forwards. "Did he buy you anything?"

"No," he sighed. "He had to go back. The war…"

"Oh," Hermione looked sadly on him, her books forgotten.

"He said…" Draco felt tears coming to his eyes, damn it.

"Tell us!" urged Pansy.

"He said he loved me," sighed Draco. "Oh, and that last night…"

"Just loved you and left you, did he?" said Pansy as they were walking from the library.

"He promised we still would be friends," said Draco. "He was very romantic."

They had left Justin behind to find more victims for his 'cutiepus'. Draco had promised to come to practice next day. He thought it would be quite fun. Since there was no way he could join any Quiddich team at this school, the thought of cheering did not sound too bad.

"Sounds like he was in last battle," said Millicent. "Maybe we know him. What was his name"?

Draco blushed, looking down at his feet. Here was his chance…

"Actually…" he swallowed. "It was Harry Potter."

At that girls all stopped. Pansy and Millicent broke out in giggles. Luna looked uneasy, for the first time ever probably. Hermione almost looked affronted.

"I heard he was at Auror-school," said Draco hesitantly. "I was wondering if you'd know how to get in contact…"

"Look," said Hermione with a grimace. "I'm one of his best friends, and…" she went silent, looking him over. "I can help you find him."

"Can you?" Draco felt his heart fill with hope.

"Don't you worry," she sighed. "I'm sure Prince Charming will turn up, quite unexpected."

"Thank you."

"Come on" said Luna, grabbing his arm. "I'll show you to the Ravenclaw common room."

* * *

Next day after class Draco was out on the Quddich pitch flying with the cutiepus. He was enjoying himself, doing loops and swirls. They practiced flying in formations without holding on to the broom while waving flags and pom-poms. In some ways it was more challenging than a real game of Quiddich. He accidently made a loop when he should have done a twirl. Justin made a gesture to make them halt.

"The teams are coming!" he shouted and pointed to a small crowd coming out from the locker rooms in full gear.

The students, who were studying on the bleachers, gave little cheer and so did the cutiepus.

"Gather round!" called Remus Lupin, their flying teacher and coach since two years back, with his wand to his throat.

Justin rolled his eyes at Draco as they landed.

"Time for the pep talk," he smirked.

Draco was, like the other members of the cutiepus, wearing a charmed robe that was changing colour according to the team they were cheering on at the time. As they now were neutral at practice, the robe was constantly changing between green, yellow, blue and red. It was quite dashing, he thought.

"Welcome teams and hope-full!" said Lupin. "This year's try-outs will be exciting I'm sure." He suddenly looked solemn. "It is for a sad reason our teams this year need new members, and I want us to join in a silent moment for those who we have lost. Please bow your heads."

Draco sat down on the ground next to Justin with his head down. Justin patted his hand. The boy had been flirting with him all day, but there was no spark between them. Still, that had not stopped Justin. He noticed as Hermione, Luna, Millicent and Pansy came to sit with them.

After a few moments Lupin cleared his throat and wiped his glossy eyes.

"Now, I want clean try-outs. No funny-business. The team holding the cup at the end of next term should be proud to know that they earned it fair and with good sportsmanship! Get to work and good luck!"

Everybody cheered.

* * *

"Look at this," said Ron, holding up a magazine. "That is the kind of broom I want to buy."

"That has been out of style for the last decade," said Seamus looking at the picture.

"Cleansweap Bird is a classic!"

"Classic piece of junk."

"Come off it, Seamus," Harry was waiting for the Chasers and Beaters to finish their display, so that he could take to the air after the practice-Snitch. "It is a cool broom."

"It does not have to be this one…" Ron looked both a little disappointed and longingly at the picture. "But, something in that style would be nice… I could put some new spells on it… you know…"

"Look at that putz!" pointed Dean as the Slytherin seeker flew by close on a dangerous, but skilful, manoeuvre. "He is asking for it!"

"Theodore Nott," said Seamus. "Prince of Slytherin, they call him."

"Yeah," nodded Neville. "Watch out for that one Harry. You put both his parents and his brother in Azkaban."

"Yeah, I will," Harry followed Nott as he flew by.

* * *

"You were really good up there," said Pansy. "Did you play at Beauxbatons?"

"Yes," Draco shrugged, rising to his feet. "But this is actually more difficult."

"Your loop was divine," said Luna.

"Err, thanks."

"We got a surprise for you," said Hermione.

"What is it?"

"Come with us."

* * *

Harry leaned on his broom. He was looking up at the two sixth year Gryffindor boys who were currently bashing a Bludger between them. He was glad he was not captain this year. The try-outs always made him feel guilty when he said no to somebody. Ron sat on the ground beside him replacing his shoelaces in his Keeper-boots. His other three friends where talking low to each other over some plaque they were going to make for the first game next Saturday.

"Hey Harry!"

Harry looked down form the Beaters at the sound at Hermione's voice. She was standing with her usual group of girls.

"Hi," he smiled. "What's up?"

"Got a gift for you!"

"Yeah?" Harry came closer, his four friends followed.

"Yeah."

Before Harry could ask anything, Draco was pushed forwards in to his arms.

"Harry!" Draco's face cracked into a smile. "I thought you were going to Auror-school!"

"Change of plans," he laughed. "What are you doing here?"

"Father brought me back; he wanted me close to mother while he was in Azkaban."

"I can't…" Harry went quiet.

Draco's father was in Azkaban, for fighting, all be it reluctantly, on Voldemort's side. The enemy. Draco was a boy. Harry was not gay, he was not, really. It had just been a summer fling. He looked over to his friends. Then to Draco. Then to Ron… Then to Draco…

"That's good for you," said Harry, taking a step back.

"Harry?" Draco's grey eyes were confused.

"That's my name."

"Hey!" exclaimed Seamus. "You are that Malfoy! Lucius Malfoy's son!"

"Get away from Harry, you freak!" said Ron.

"I… I…" Draco looked like he was going to cry. "Harry?"

"What do you want? I'm busy. Got a Snitch to catch, and so on."

His heart broke as Draco began to cry. He kept his face straight, though.

"You are a horrible person and I wish I never met you!" Draco shoved Harry to the ground and ran away.

Hermione gave him The Glare of Death.

"What?" he asked.

She left.

"Tosser," grunted Ron and helped Harry up. "Where did you meet that ponce?"

"Lucius' trial," lied Harry. "I think the fairy has a crush on me or something."

"Oooh" Seamus laughed. "Harry attracts shirt lifters as well! You taking him up on the offer?"

"Bite me!"

He wanted to run away. He wanted to run after Draco. No, just away. Why did he have to come here? Couldn't the stupid git have stayed in France just one more year? Harry would have come for him then, maybe. He…

"Come on mate," Seamus looked up. "It's the Seekers' turn."

Biting his teeth together, Harry took to the air.

* * *

Draco fell in to a heap behind the bleachers. His lungs were somehow not working. When he felt Luna's arms around him he wailed and took her embrace. He noticed that the other three girls where there too.

"He was so nice to me…" he cried.

"Men are Horklumps," said Luna patting his back. "They are Chizpurfles on Horklumps."

"Hey," sniffed Draco.

"Except you," she hugged him tight. "You are a Niffler for sure."

"You know a lot of creatures."

"I'm going to be a zoologist."

"You know what you need?" asked Pansy stepping forward. "You need a girls' night."

"Yeah!" called Millicent clapping her hands. "Hermione is a Prefect! She has her own room in Gryffindor tower. We can have a sleepover!"

"I…" Hermione looked pained, but then gave a sigh. "Fine, we'll have a sleepover."

"I'd like that," whispered Draco drying his tears, trying to overlook his broken heart.

* * *

Millicent was doing a very good Snape impression that had all of them laughing on the floor.

"Miss Granger, put down your hand before your sprain yourself and I have to take you to the infirmary. I have other things to do you know."

She got hit by a light tickling-hex by Hermione who was currently getting her hair charmed to curls by Pansy. Luna had manicured Draco's fingernails, and he was feeling a little better.

"Does anyone want some butterbeer?" asked Millicent pulling bottles out of her bag.

"It is a school night!" protested Hermione.

"Come on!" Pansy reached for a bottle. "Draco needs a drink. And these curls do really look good on you."

"Okay, fine," she said. "Give me one."

Draco put his bottle to his mouth.

"Hey, Draco!" Luna looked at him intently. "How do you know you are gay?"

"What?" he coughed.

"How do you know you are gay? Have you ever been with a girl?"

"No… but…"

"Then you don't know do you?"

"Well… I…"

"You want to try?"

"What?"

All the girls stared at him. Obviously this was something they all had been thinking about.

"I mean…" Luna smiled. "Don't you want to know?"

"I… I…"

"Come in to the bathroom with me," she said. "I promise it will be totally experimental, like when I kissed Pansy."

"Nether of us liked it!" called Pansy.

"But it was a good experiment," said Luna. "After that we knew did not like it."

"True. Go on, Draco."

"Okay, but no groping," Draco followed Luna to the bathroom.

Hermione rolled her eyes an emptied her bottle, taking another without asking.

"Is nobody going to ask about my post-war experiences?" asked Pansy leaning back on the bed.

"I thought it was sensitive," said Millicent. "With your mum and all."

"Well, mum's funeral was depressing," Pansy smirked. "But then there was this cute waiter at her wake…"

"You screwed a waiter at your mother's wake?" Hermione gulped down her bottle.

"She would have done the same for me, I'm sure."

"Slut!" laughed Millicent.

"Yes, she was."

"Guys…" Luna came out of the bathroom, looking guilty. "Draco's sick… We made out and I touched him and then… blah!" She made a gesture from her mouth.

"You are not going near my sexuality!" pointed Millicent.

"Do you think I should be a sexual therapist?" asked Luna, looking though Draco's bag. "It sounds really interesting."

"There is more to that job than testing people's preferences, you know," Hermione was on her third butterbeer.

"I'm taking a correspondent course, you know."

"About sex?" Pansy looked interested.

"Sexology and sex-magic," corrected Luna, finding Draco's toothbrush.

"Oh, no kinky stuff then."

"Sounds very interesting," said Hermione. "Can I look at your books?"

"Draco?" Luna knocked on the bathroom door. "Here is your toothbrush."

"I'm so sorry…" came a thin voice though the crack of the door.

"Don't worry," Luna smiled. "Now at least you know."

"Yeah, thank you."

The door closed.

"All this hiding-you-are-gay-business, makes me want to get sick," Hermione took her fourth bottle. "I mean look at Harry. He comes off so…"

"Holy," Pansy filled in.

"A mother-in-law's wet dream," nodded Millicent.

"Oh, I can't be seen with a boy," mocked Hermione, slurring a little. "I'm Harry Potter."

"Do you really think he is gay?" asked Pansy, sounding a little disappointed.

"Bi-sexual," said Luna holding up a book from her bag. "He slept with girls!"

"He slept with me!" Hermione had produced a bottle of Firewhisky from somewhere. "He better be bi, or I'll be so insulted!"

"Watch it!" Pansy steadied Hermione's hand as she poured the liquor up.

"Hey, I'm Harry Potter!" the now curly brunette took her wand and made her hair black. "Must keep the image up."

"Lots of built up rage there," whispered Luna to Millicent who nodded.

"I mean Draco is totally lost for him!" Hermione continued to spell Pansy's hair platinum blond. "And he's a Malfoy! Harry put his dad in prison for fuck's sake!"

"Calm down," Pansy laughed.

"I don't usually drink," said Hermione.

"We know," smiled Millicent.

"Or swear."

"No."

"Or wear my hair like this," she looked in the mirror at her black curls.

"Is this silk underwear?" asked Luna going though the closet.

"Keep away from there!"

"I know!" Luna exclaimed and spelled her hair even blonder. "Hey, Harry?"

"Yes?" Hermione ruffled her hair, getting into character.

"I know what you want to do to me."

"I, I, I, don't know what you are talking about."

"Just look at me, how gorgeous I am!"

"Hey! Don't let Ron hear you talking like that. Got to keep up appearances, you know!"

"You know you want me!" Pansy rushed over to Hermione's feet.

"Get away from me!" Hermione clasped her hand to her chest and looked suffering. "Keep that pelvis away from me!"

"Don't play it cool for me, Harry!" Millicent had spelled her hair blond too.

"Stop drooling on me!" Hermione put the back of her hand to her forehead as the three blond girls kneeled at her feet.

"Are you making fun of me?" asked Draco from the open bathroom door.

"Don't be so touchy," Hermione blushed. "Have a drink."

* * *

Ron snuck out from the dorm room followed by his four friends. Seamus, Neville and Dean were humming some kind of Muggle melody from a spy-movie.

"Ron," whispered Harry. "I changed my mind."

"Come on! It's a girl pyjama party!" the redhead protested. "And it is not in the girls' dorms, we can have a peak without being thrown out."

"I don't think they are naked," said Dean. "Draco Malfoy is there."

"I really changed my mind!" whined Harry.

"I want to be gay too," said Seamus. "Then I could watch Pansy Parkinson strut around in her underwear."

"Yeah, but then you wouldn't care," whispered Neville.

"Shit!"

"What, Ron?"

"Hermione put up wards."

There were screams and giggles coming from in the prefect's room.

"Change of plan!" exclaimed Ron.

"What?" hissed Harry.

"Draco!" called Seamus and banged the door. "Come out at play with us!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Ron and Harry hit him at the same time.

"Stop that!" Hermione came out of the room closing the door behind her. "I'll tell Professor Black!"

"Like Sirius never snuck out of his dorm at night," snickered Ron.

"Looking good there, Mione," said Harry, eyeing the girl's black curls.

"Well," she pushed her hair back. "Eat your heart out."

"I'm going back to bed," announced Harry and left.

"Want to do a prefect round with me?" asked Ron.

"Fine," sighed Hermione. "Just let me get my robe."

As she went back into her room, Ron turned to the other three.

"Okay, so scram!"

"What?" asked Dean.

"Go back to the dorm. I'll tell you all later."

"You're ditching us for a girl?" Seamus narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah."

"You better tell us everything."

"Fine. Go!"

* * *

Millicent and Luna was pouring over the sexology books. Draco had been mildly interested but was too embarrassed to look any further. He went over to Pansy who was writing a letter.

"Who are you writing to?" he asked.

"My brother, he's in Azkaban." Pansy dipped her quill in the ink.

"I'm sorry."

"It's his own fault," she shrugged. "He only got three years. Still, I'm hopelessly devoted to him."

"Can I have some parchment?"

"Over there on the desk."

"Thanks."

Draco walked over to the desk and sat down. He had no idea what to write, or to whom for that matter. He took a quill and weighed it in his hand and thought of Harry. Maybe his mother would understand.

_Dear mother, my heart is broken. I'm sure I'm not the first to have this feeling' …_

_'Dear mother, I don't want to stop crying' …_

From what he had heard. There were a lot of people not having got over Harry Potter. Was he going to be one of them?

_Hello' …_

Draco crumbled the parchment. He was so foolish. He had rushed in to something of what he knew nothing. It occured to him that he would wait for Harry, if was asked to do so. But there had been no such request. He could wait for the request. What else could he do?

_Baby, I'm hopelessly devoted to you' …_

Draco _Incendoed _the letter.

He leaned back to the chair and rubbed his face. Harry did not want to be with him. And if he did, he'd never confess it. Because Draco was a boy and Harry was the Hero of the Wizarding World. The devotion was just madness.

"Forget him," said Pansy from behind him.

"I can't let go," Draco sighed.

"It'll go away in the end," her voice was soft.

It will go away _at_ the end, he thought. At the end of my life. Hopeless devotion, good words to describe this feeling.

* * *

Hermione tried to keep herself steady as she walked to corridors with Ron. She was just a little bit too drunk for this. Why she had agreed to take a prefect-round this time a night she had no idea. She was still very angry at Harry for being such a coward.

"What do you think of this broom?" asked Ron, showing her some picture in a magazine. "I have ordered one."

"Men are jerks!" she exclaimed.

"Hey!"

"Except for Draco."

"Draco is a poufter!"

"How dare you!" she scowled.

"Sorry…"

They walked a bit further, coming to a dead end of a corridor. Hermione glared at Ron. There was another jerk. She had wanted Ron to make a move for ever, but did he notice? No! He had dated Lavender! He had dated Padma, and Susan! Ron had not even been jealous when he found out that she had slept Harry. No, there was nothing to it. She had to take things in her own hands.

"Ron, why don't you just kiss me?"

"Hm?" the jerk was still talking about his broom.

"Kiss me!"

"All right."

Suddenly she had her mouth invaded by an eager tongue. She relaxed and threw her arms around Ron's neck. He had to lean down to kiss her and she had to stretch up, it was easier just to glide down the wall to the floor. So they did.

She felt hands under her robes and shirt, and then under her skirt. Something hard was pressing to her groin.

"Protection?" she asked as he pushed aside her underwear. "I forgot my wand."

"Oh… errr…"

"Screw it" she murmured and kissed him again.

* * *

A month later Harry sat and poked at his dinner. Ron had finally gotten his broom with the owl post and talked of little else. He was actually looking though books after spells to use.

"The problem isn't in the core-magic," said Dean. "The problem is that it is a shit-broom."

"Shit yourself," murmured Ron, not looking up from his book.

"Maybe we can use a sticking spell to keep the handle on," laughed Seamus.

Harry glanced over to the Ravenclaw table where Draco and Luna sat very close and whispering. Harry knew that Draco had told the girls about their summer fling, but nothing of it had spread to the school or the Prophet. The feelings he had for the boy had grown. Harry was not even looking after other girls or boys now. Shame and fear struggled in his chest and he wished he could talk to someone. Hermione would have been a good choice but she was acting really weird today and had gone straight to her room after the last class. He sighed.

"Come on, guys," Harry took pity on Ron. "I'm sure we can make this a really good racing broom if we work together. We'll to a _loninquitas_ to adjust it to Ron's length…"

"Now you are talking!" Ron pulled up a quill and wrote down the spell.

"I guess…" Seamus was thinking. "Maybe a _Fomes Nutrimen _for the magic intake…"

"Can it have a chrome handle?" asked Neville.

"That sounds expensive," Rom chewed his quill. "But I think I can get it."

"I used a _Prospero_ on my last broom," said Harry. "If we double it it'll go up to 'four-speed'."

"Girls like fast brooms," said Ron.

"If we re-tie the knot with a greased lightning string," mused Dean. "You could get a decent turn-ratio."

"Do you know the potion?" asked Harry.

"I can look it up," Seamus took up his advanced potions book.

"Can we paint it purple?" Ron's eyes gleamed. "With a Palomino tail?"

"We need piston-leaves," read Seamus out loud. "Billywig plugs, shock-rock…"

Ron wrote down the list.

"Let's get to work," said Harry.

A couple of days later it was Saturday and the five boys sat in the Great Hall musing over their progress with the broom. Theodore Nott was bragging over his skills (with girls, brooms. Quiddich, studies, what ever), his voice carried over the Hall.

"That guy is begging to get smashed in the face," murmured Ron.

"Mmm," Harry was looking elsewhere.

"Hey, Harry. What's up?"

"He's probably thinking about that French girl," said Seamus with a knowing smile. "Aren't you, Harry?"

"Nah," Harry stretched nonchalantly. "I'm over her."

"Good, cause I was thinking…" Ron lowered his voice. "I'm going to race my broom at Thunder flight."

"Are you nuts?" Neville gasped. "That's, like, dangerous!"

Harry looked up as Draco entered the Hall. Holding hands with Justin Finch-Fletchly.

Holding hands. Harry suddenly found it hard to concentrate on the very dangerous thing Ron was about to do.

"Don't tell Hermione," hissed Ron as his girlfriend approached.

"Something's caught your eye, Harry?" asked Hermione as she passed them by on her way to the Slytherin table.

"No," Harry looked away from Draco and Justin.

She snorted and gave Ron a playful but affectionate pat on the head as she moved on.

Harry watched Draco as he kissed Justin's cheek and went over to his study group. Without thinking Harry got up and got in his way.

"Hi, Draco."

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"Fine, thanks."

"That's good."

Harry hesitated. Draco waited.

"I wanted to talk to you," Harry forced out.

"About what?"

"What I said to you… I got this image, you know…"

"That's what I like about Justin," said Draco. "What you see is what you get."

"Come on, the guy's a knob-head."

"I'll have you know, Justin is very smart. He's going to be a Creature-Healer. You are just jealous."

"Am not. I don't want to go around patting crups and taking temperature up some knezle's arse all day."

"No, much better to have a job where you are in constant danger and expected to live up to an image of a decent wonder-boy. Excuse me."

Draco pushed passed a word-lost Harry.

* * *

"So, Mr Potter," Headmaster Snape drilled his dark eyes into Harry. "You want to be a healer?"

"Yes, sir," nodded Harry, shifting his weight between his feet.

"And you want extra tutoring so you can catch up on the subjects?"

"Yes, sir."

"Mr Potter," Snape leaned back on his big chair, putting his long fingers together. "You are a shoe-in to the Auror-program. They already got a bunk with your name on it."

"I really want to be a healer, sir."

"Why?"

"I need a change, sir." Harry drew his fingers though his hair. "I don't want to fight anymore. I have done that all my life."

Snape looked at him for a full five minutes. Harry was ready to put up his mind shields, but nothing happened.

"Fine," said Snape. "I see what I can do."

* * *

"Mr Potter," sighed Professor Sprout, "This is the fourth plant you've killed this week."

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong."

"Do you give it water?"

"Err…"

Sprout massaged her forehead.

* * *

Harry stood by his cauldron in advanced potions and wondered what the hell he was doing thinking he could so this. He had been teamed with Seamus which was good, since his friend had a lot of patience with his mistakes. The potion they where making was a fertilizer for Mandrakes.

It was going quite well until he caught sight of Draco brushing away a lock of hair from Justin's face. Harry dropped the entire jar of dried clover in the potion. He heard Seamus gasp only too late.

"Mr Potter!" Slughorn hurried forward. "Step away from the cauldron"

"I can fix it" said Harry picking up a ladle. "I can pick them up."

"Step away, Potter!"

"I can…" he dipped the ladle to the fluid.

And then something exploded.

"Harry!" It sounded like Draco's voice.

* * *

Draco sat by Harry in the infirmary. He had been there for over three hours waiting for the boy to wake up. Stupid, stupid. Draco was sure Harry only had joined Advanced potions just to impress him. And, yeah, Draco had been impressed. Up until that part where Harry blew himself up, that is. Harry grunted.

"Are you all right?" asked Draco reaching for his hand. "Talk to me."

"I'm fine…" Harry coughed. "Are you together with Justin?"

"Well…"

"Is he taking you to the Halloween dance?"

"That depends…"

"On what?"

"You," Draco smiled.

"He's toast," smiled Harry, pulling Draco down for a kiss.

Finally, thought Draco and closed his eyes, he would not have been able to stand Justin for another day.

* * *

As they had entered Hogsmeade, Harry had let go of Draco's hand. As they entered The Three Broomsticks, Harry was no longer close to Draco's side. As they sat down by a table, Harry sat down opposite from Draco.

Harry looked nervously around and did a privacy spell. Draco bit the inside of his cheek, but kept quiet. He knew that this was not easy for Harry and he did not want to be pushy.

"What's you having?" asked a big-eared house elf popping up by their table.

"I'll have cherry fizzy," said Draco wondering if Harry actually looked a little too edgy.

"Err… WizBurger with everything and a strawberry ice cream soda.

"Yes, misters" the elf popped away.

"Soo…" Draco smiled and began to reach out over the table.

"Yeah…" Harry's hand moved a little too.

Then the privacy spell fell and Harry jumped back.

Ron grinned at them.

"Here they are!" he called over his shoulder to Hermione by the door. "What ya doin'?"

"Just talking potions," said Harry.

"Boring!"

"Hi Hermione," said Draco, glaring at Harry. "How are you?"

"Just fine, thanks," she was also glaring in the same direction.

"You want to split a pie with me, Mio?" asked Ron.

"Hi there boys and girl!" called Seamus coming over to their table with Luna, Pansy and Dean. "Or do you want to be called a girl, Malfoy?"

"I'd rather be a girl if being a boy puts me in the same category as you," sneered Draco.

"Oooh. Kitty got claws."

"Can somebody buy me a milkshake?" Pansy whined. "I used all my money at the dress-shop."

Luna, who as wearing a strange orange hat with frilly edges and a purple feathers, lurched herself tiredly over the table. She had announced herself hat-designer yesterday.

"I'll buy you one," she murmured.

Ron scattered of to order. Draco had not taken his eyes of Harry, who looked everywhere but Draco.

"Hi, gang!" called Millicent dragging Neville over by the hand.

"Hi," mumbled Harry.

The house elf came with their order and left it on the table.

Hermione was holding up a small hand mirror, healing a bruise on her neck with her wand.

"I got so many hickeys Professor Sprout thought I had Dragon Pox."

"Weasleys are masters of Hickey!" laughed Ron and grabbed Harry's burger.

"Horclump!" sneered Hermione.

"My mother wondered if you wanted to come for tea next weekend," said Draco, pinning his stare to Harry.

"Errr…" Harry looked over to at his friends, who were listening on every word. "Don't like tea," he lied.

"You don't have to drink tea."

"Don't like your mother," splurted Harry.

His friends laughed, Draco's eyes glittered ominously.

"Millie and I have to go back to the school," sighed Pansy, emptying her glass. "We're having an Astrology test tomorrow and we got to rest so we can stay up all night.

"Yeah," nodded Dean. "That's a good idea, I always fall asleep at those. Luna, you're comin'?"

"I'll wait," Luna adjusted her hat.

"Sure."

Neville, Dean, Seamus, Pansy and Millicent left.

"What are you wearing on Halloween?" Draco asked Harry.

"I don't know…" Harry studied his fingers.

"Something to hide your face?"

"Maybe," came a stingy answer.

"Don't worry," said Hermione. "I'm sure we can find you something to hide in."

"You are so mean now days, Mione," whined Harry.

"Though"

"Lay of him, Mio!" said Ron. "Just because it is your week of the month…"

"Don't you call me Mio!" She screamed. "And it is _not_ my week! And you are just a bastard like everybody else!"

"What's with you? You are a nutters, you are!"

"Nut this!" Hermione dropped what was left of Harry's ice-cream drink on Ron's crotch. "Come on Draco! We are leaving!"

Draco gave Harry a fierce look and left with the girl.

"Women!" Ron spelled away the cold fluid. "Sorry Luna, you got some ice-cream on you."

"Are you okay?" asked Harry as the girl seemed sedated.

"I'm just lovely," she smiled.

"Come on, Harry. We have to go after Hermione."

"Can you get back all right, Luna?"

"Sure," Luna smiled and watched the two boys leave.

* * *

Luna was prodded awake by long, thin and small fingers.

"Missy must go now" said the elf. "We is closing."

"Sorry," she got up. "Must have fallen asleep."

"Missy don't forget her Easter egg," the elf held out her hat.

"Lovely," she said with a sigh.

Outside the sky was dark and the temperature had gone down. Luna pulled her hat further down over her head. She jumped a little when a man came up to her.

"There you are, miss Lovegood" said Sirius Black. "Harry said you stayed behind."

"I fell asleep," Luna smiled timidly to the handsome man.

"I'll walk you back," he held out his hand. "I thought it better if the Headmaster did not find you."

"Thank you, sir."

"What's your story then, miss Lovegood?"

"Sir?"

"Every teenager has a sad story to tell why they are like they are. What is yours?" Black gave her a kind look. "You don't seem to be the typical kind of mixed up non-delinquent."

Luna sighed, she was having problems. Problems besides that everyone at school was calling her Loony.

"I just feel that my future is a little unclear."

"That sounds awful lot like Divination…" he smirked. "Is this about your career choice? I've heard you've been a little scattered."

"Can't live on my smile…" sighed Luna.

A bird was singing from the Forbidden forest. Luna thought about becoming an ornithologist.

"How bout you drop out some of your extra subjects?" said Black. "Much of the stuff you are up to doesn't matter in your graduation."

"'Drop out'?" Luna bit her lip.

"You don't want to miss your midterms, or fail in any important subject, do you?"

"I can manage…"

"Luna, can I call you Luna? You can't take time from washing or cleaning your clothes just because you want to find a spell to fix your nose up."

"Do you think I should fix my nose?" Luna stopped walking.

"Your nose is fine," he laughed. "It was just an example. Now get moving, it's late."

As they started to walk again Luna began to think. She had so many feeble hopes for herself. Was she trying to prove something? If so – for whom? She realised that she had lots and lots of dreams but really no will to carry them though. Was it, as Professor Black had said, because she was spreading herself too thin?

"Why don't you just go for your N.E.W.T.s?" Black patted her shoulder. "And leave all the worrying about your future occupation 'til later?"

"But, everybody else is…"

"My dear girl, you are seventeen. Leave your mind at school." Black snorted. "Everybody has doubts. Just look at Harry, he's dropping out of his plans to be an Auror. Now he's planning to be a healer, bless him."

"He is?" Luna knew more than Black what this fact meant and she smiled.

They were at the gates now, Black smiled at her.

"Now think about what I've said. It's good advice to come from a slob like me. I'm lucky I can hold down_ this_ job." He opened the front door for her.

"Thank you, sir."

"You are welcome, Luna. Now go to bed."

Luna hurried off to Ravenclaw.

* * *

The mirror had called Draco a 'looker'. He had no idea what that meant. For a moment he had thought it said 'hooker', but that was only his bad conscious talking. Why should he have a bad conscious anyway? If anyone should be ashamed it was Harry! He put down his teasing comb and inspected his hair. It's a cruel world, he thought, where I almost have to do a beauty school exercise to fix my hair and Harry can look gorgeous in a rats nest.

"We got to go, Draco," said Luna stepping in to the room with a smile and an attitude to boot.

"Wipe of that angel face," Draco narrowed his eyes. "It's too early for curled bangs and whirled lashes."

Luna just giggled at him.

* * *

"Look out!"

A spell flew passed as Ron was concentrating on the magic core of his broom. The quick break in concentration made his head spin. The spell hit the tree on which he was leaning.

"What are you doing?" he called to Seamus and Dean over by the shore of the lake.

"Just practicing brake spells," Seamus laughed. "You need a good one you know."

"I don't need brakes," Ron mused. "Thunder flight is about going fast!"

He quieted as he saw Hermione and Pansy crossing the lawn. Neither of them spared him a glance. He sighed.

"You going to the dance?" asked Harry coming up behind him.

"I'm not only going to go," said Ron glaring after the girls. "I'm going to have the hottest date there."

"Sorry, I'm unavailable."

"Ha. Ha. Who you goin' with?"

"Secret."

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Pansy stomped her foot. "The first big feast after the war and we don't have dates!"

"What about Michael Corner?"

"Taken."

"What about…" Hermione suddenly looked smug. "I think our luck has changed."

"Wha…"

"Theodore!" Hermione called out throwing her hair to the side. "You are looking fine today!"

Pansy followed hesitantly as the mad girl made her move on Nott.

* * *

Seamus entered the decorated Great Hall. It was heavily made up in orange and black colours. There where paper bats flying around the ceiling and spider webs in every corner. A couple of skeletons were dancing in the corners and there where candles everywhere.

He was dressed as an ancient roman with a toga thrown about him and a golden happy face theatre mask. He was also hiding a bottle of Muggle vodka with which he was going to spike the punch.

He was moving over to the refreshment table when he spotted Theodore Nott entering with Hermione on one arm and Pansy on the other. Seamus knew it was them even if they were disguised.

Nott was wearing a king's outfit, with crown and all. Subtle, thought Seamus. Hermione was easy to spot by her walk and the colour of her pulled back hair. She was most certainly dressed as a ladybug with a red polka dot dress and black antennas on her head. Ron was going to be so mad!

Though what really caught Seamus eye was Pansy. She was wearing a very tight green dress of what looked like lizard skin and a hood to match. A piece of the dress formed a tail that was draped over her left arm.

She managed to flee from Nott's grabby hands and walked over to him.

"Hi Seamus," she said, obviously looking though his disguise. "Are you spiking the punch?"

"Yeah?"

"Give me one."

"You're looking good…"

"Oh! Look!" she squeed. "It's Gilderoy Lockhart! Isn't he just a dream?"

Seamus looked over at the stage where Lockhart was setting up, or more correctly: cooing at himself in a mirror and fixing his hair.

"If you like older guys," he muttered sourly and left a star stuck Pansy behind him.

* * *

Draco had come to terms with that Harry was a total closet case. They should work on that, later. For tonight, Draco knew that if ever wanted to spend time with Harry at the dance he would have to disguise himself. As a girl. He sighed but accepted it. He really wanted to be with Harry tonight and did not want to put up with any of the boy's stupid insecurities.

He had dressed himself in a white dress with a wide top, to hide his shoulders, arms and his flat chest – there was no way he was going to charm false breasts to himself. He lengthened his hair with a potion, spelled it a couple of shades darker and put it up in a ponytail. To hide his face he had made a mask looking like a heavily made up doll face. He tied a white shawl around his neck to hide his Adam's apple. Last but not least he put on a Glamour to make himself look a little softer. The mirror complimented him.

He knew he made the right choice when he met Harry outside the Great Hall. The boy relaxed significantly and smiled at him with gratitude and affection. The smile made Draco dizzy.

Harry was all dressed in black. Tight black trousers, a loose black shirt, black knee high boots and black gloves. He also wore a black cape and a wide black hat. To finish of he had a black mask over his eyes and a thin pencil moustache on his upper lip. His wand was at his side disguised as a rapier.

"What are you supposed to be?" asked Draco as he took to outstretched arm.

"A fox," said Harry and lead him into the Hall.

Draco rolled his eyes, thinking that Harry had no knowledge what so ever of the animal world.

* * *

Luna entered the Great Hall on Dean's arm. She was wearing a yellowish brown dress and a hat with big pointy leaves.

"You make a beautiful Pineapple," Dean smiled.

"Well, you make just a lovely Portuguese Diricawl herder."

"I'm a scarecrow, but thank you."

* * *

"Hello, boys and girls!" Gilderoy Lockwood smiled out over the Hall. "What an honour for you that I'm here to pick out music for your dance and then send it on my wireless show 'Me, my memory and I'!"

There were applauds. Some of the girls screamed. Some of the boys made gagging noises.

"Let's warm up before I go on air with one of my favourites; The Gubblers."

To the surprise of everyone in the Hall the music coming from Lockwood's enchanted music box was good and groovy. Soon people began to dance like there was no tomorrow.

"I am good," mused Lockhart.

* * *

Draco laughed as he was thrown over the dance floor by Harry. The man could not dance worth a damn, but he made up for it in cheer enthusiasm and bodily strength. If Draco's feet ever touched the floor during the first song, he did not notice it.

As the lively music gave away for a slower song, Harry lead Draco to the side of the floor where Ron, dressed as a Muggle policeman, stood with his date. Susan Bones was very pretty in a blue Flamenco dress. Ron was all over her.

"Hi there, Harry."

Draco could feel Harry tense up as the man approached.

"Marcus, hi," Harry looked like was going to be sick. "What are you doing back here?"

"I'm Lockheart's assistant," Marcus Flint (Draco remembered him from before) smiled wickedly. "So how you been?"

"Fine. Excuse me," Harry grabbed hold of Draco's arm and dragged him to the dance floor.

"Who was he?" asked Draco.

"Just someone I know."

"How do you know him?"

"Quiddich."

* * *

"Hi there," Lockhart walked up to Pansy. "Enjoying the dance?"

"Sure," she smiled and patted her hands over the tight lizard-suit.

"Have you read my book i_A history of my travels with dragons/i_?" He moved closer.

"No but I'd love to," Pansy smiled flirtingly.

"I'll sign you a copy," Lockhart pulled out a book and quill from his robes. "What is your name?"

"Pansy, like the flower."

He gave her a wink and signed the book.

* * *

The evening progressed with more music and dancing, interrupted from time to time when Lockhart took it upon himself to tell an anecdote or a personal fact for them and his listeners.

Seamus did not manage to spike the punch bowl but was happy to spike any punch glass that was held out to him, until Snape came and grabbed him by the ear pulling him out of the Hall.

There was a little fighting when Ron threatened Theodore Nott over dancing with Hermione too tightly. The imminent thrust was avoided by Percy Weasley who came and pulled his younger brother away. Ron then continued to make out with Susan the entire evening. Hermione left after that.

One of the more memorable moments of the feast was when Seamus (who'd snuck back), Dean and Neville put on dark cloaks to hide their faces and mooned the entire hall. They then ran out of the Hall in laughing fits as Snape cursed and followed.

"I wonder who that was on the right," said Justin to a nearby house elf.

The elf just shook her big ears and went on refilling bowls with popping corn.

* * *

Draco tensed as he listened in on Harry's and Ron's private conversation. He had excused himself to go to the bathroom and had come back to find Harry talking to Ron. He hid behind a pillar.

"Are you okay, mate?" asked Ron.

"I was just hoping never to see Marcus again."

"It was just a one-off, you told me so yourself."

"Yeah… But it's like…"

"I know, I would not like to be reminded of such a thing either. But at least now you know you like girls."

"Yeah…"

"Who's that you with anyway? She looks hot."

The glass Draco was holding was crackling. He put it down and left the Hall to get some air.

Outside there was a big blue full moon. If he had been a werewolf Draco would have howled. Actually, he could hear Lupin howling from the Forbidden Forrest. He shivered a little. As for now he just took off his mask and cried as he stood there alone with only the broken dreams in his heart for company. He looked up at the moon and prayed for answers.

"There you are," Harry appeared behind him. "I wondered where go got to."

Strong arms encircled Draco's body. He wished that they would not feel like the only arms that he wanted to hold him.

"I adore you," Harry's voice whispered, his body rocking slowly to Draco's back.

The moon seemed to turn to gold at the words, but Draco felt like it was only fool's gold. He was no longer alone, but the dreams in his heart could not seem to heal.

"Let's go somewhere…" Harry took his hand and Draco let himself be led.

* * *

Harry was kissing Draco's wonderful lips on a sofa in the Room of Requirement. His hands where roaming the back of the silk soft hair. It took him a while before he noticed that Draco did nothing in return. Harry's erection did not meet any responding hardness.

"What's wrong?"

"I heard what you said to Ron about Marcus."

Harry closed his eyes and pulled back.

"I…"

"You lied to me!"

"Look Draco," Harry ran his hand though his hair. "Marcus and I… It was more than a one-off. I only told Ron that, because he found me crying when I left Marcus. I told him I had wanted to experiment and swore him to secrecy. We were together like fifteen times before I discovered he was seeing three other guys at the same time."

"You told me I was your first," Draco hugged his legs to him.

"I did not!" Harry stared at him. "I told you about…"

"I don't care about the girls!" Draco hopped to his feet. "You told me I was your first boy!"

"You were! In a sense…"

Draco's gray eyes widened, Harry bit his lip.

"You wanted me because I bottomed? I had never done anything!"

"No! That is not it! Marcus never let me… but…"

"You never let me! I thought you respected me!" the blond shrieked. "I thought you cared! You just did not want to take it up the arse any more!"

"Draco…" Harry reached out.

"No! Get the fuck away from me, you sex-fiend!"

Draco slapped Harry's face and ran from the room. Harry was left stranded in the Room of Requirement and he felt like a fool.

Draco, he thought. He was miserable and he did not understand why Draco had left him alone.

"Draco, baby," Harry patted the seat where the blond had sat. "If we just can wait until we get out of school. Someday… someway, somehow…"

Harry sighed, that did not sound like something that would make Draco want to stay. What would that be? What could he say?

"Oh, Draco," he lay down, head on the seat. "Why? Why, Draco? Why did you leave me?"

* * *

Two days later Pansy was walking from Transfigurations to lunch. She was halted by the sound of crying. Looking to an alcove she found the source.

"Mione? What's wrong?"

"I did not get my period," she huffed.

"Do you think…?" Pansy fell at her feet. "Is it Ron?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" she grabbed her book bag and started to leave.

Pansy scrambled after.

"You know," she wrecked her head for something to say. "Lockhart tried to cop a feel at the dance…"

Hermione looked at her.

"You won't tell anybody about this?"

"I swear!" Pansy held up her hand.

"Thanks," she wiped her tears and left.

"Was that Hermione crying?" asked Seamus coming up behind her. "What's going on?"

"She's pregnant," Pansy slapped her mouth. "I did not say that! Don't tell anyone!"

* * *

The whole Hall was buzzing. Hermione poked at her vegetables and was trying to count days in her confused head. She did not look up as Ron sat down beside her.

"I heard you…" He hesitated. "You got knocked up."

"Who told you that?" she froze.

"Everybody's talking about it."

"Everybody?" she looked round the Hall, they were staring.

"Is it mine?"

"Leave me alone," she cried and ran from the Hall.

* * *

To clear his mind of Hermione, Ron had devoted himself to his broom. When the day for the Thunder Flight came he was ready. He and Harry stood outside on the grounds admiring their work. The greased lightning string shone in the late autumn sun.

"You sure about this?" asked Harry. "It could be dangerous."

"I'm sure."

"Be careful."

"You know, Harry…" Ron swallowed. "You are my best mate… and we got each others backs, right?"

"Right."

"You got my back on this?"

Harry embraced him. After a couple of seconds it became embarrassing and both boy pushed away from each other with a, manly, laugh.

* * *

"Hermione!" Draco ran up to her.

She was sitting outside by the greenhouses. She had enough of stares and giggles and 'that's her'. Speculations of her virtue were flying about. She needed to think. It was too early to do a spell to know for sure, but she had been like clockwork the last two tears and she felt sick in the mornings.

"Hermione, do you know where this Thunder Flight is? I need to talk to Harry."

"North side of Hogsmeade, by the sea cliffs. But if you don't have a cushioning spell and know how to fly, I doubt he'll notice you."

Draco's eyes softened. Here it comes, thought Hermione.

"There are worse things that you could do…" he said.

Maybe not.

"What do you mean?" she frowned.

"There are worse things than go with a boy," Draco smiled. "Especially if that boy that is right for you."

"The whole school doesn't think you're trashy."

"True," he shrugged and held out his hand. "But I'm a Malfoy. I can be no good, but I can never be trashy."

She took his hand and was helped to her feet.

"What are these worse things then?" she asked as they stared to walk.

"Oh, you could be a flirt."

"I could lead them on."

"Then refuse them."

"I would not do that…"

"Refuse them?" smirked Draco.

"No!" She hit his arm. "I could never be a tease."

"Neither could I."

They left the grounds and walked towards Hogsmeade.

"But I would not stay at home either," said Draco.

"No, Mr. Right won't come knocking on the door, if you never get to know him."

"Wise words."

"I could steal and lie," mused Hermione. "That is worse."

"You could cry in front of the boy you love, like I did."

"I don't really think there is anything worse than that."

Draco put an arm around her shoulders.

* * *

A small group of people was gathered in the field north of Hogsmeade, close to the rocky cliffs by the sea. It was a cold Autum evening and everyone shivered as they went around inspecting and comparing brooms. Thunder Flight was a secret everybody knew about. The teachers turned a blind eye as long as nobody got hurt. But then again nobody ever admitted that their injuries came from Thunder Flight.

Harry and Ron were standing by; doing the last checks on the broom, making sure it was in working order. Seamus, Dean and Neville were about checking the competition. There were five flyers entered, all seventh years, all boys. One of the boys was Theodore Nott who was busy showing of his new Firebolt Shooter. Harry thought it looked poncy, nothing like his own Firebolt.

"I'm not surprised she's preggers," said Nott to his adoring fans. "She'd spread for anyone…"

Ron's face turned prune-coloured, Harry put his hand on his.

"Take that back!" Pansy jumped on Nott from behind.

"Get of me you crazy bint!

Nott spun around trying to dislodge himself from Pansy's grip. He bumped into Seamus who had rushed forward with his wand drawn. A hex came flying out of the wand and hit Ron in the chest, making him fall over.

"Ron!" shouted Harry hurrying to help his friend. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," snorted Ron, and looked confused. "I just see two of you, mate."

Harry looked over to were Pansy had been pulled away from Nott by Luna and Millicent. Seamus was inspecting his wand to make sure it was unharmed. The starter was calling for the racers to line up.

"Look…" Harry bit his lower lip. "Do you want me to…?"

Ron gave him a pained face and nodded.

Harry left Ron to Dean's care and grabbed the broom.

"Harry, you idiot!"

The voice sounded like Draco's, but Harry was too much in the game to notice. He hurried to line up at the start. Nott made a scowl at him. Harry narrowed his eyes. The three other contenders did not matter; it was Nott Harry was going to beat. The damn Slytherin needed a long overdue lesson.

* * *

Draco held his breath as Harry shot off the ground. Right at the start he saw Nott kick out at hit the side of Harry's leg. It was all with in the rules, but still a dirty trick. Terrified he looked up at the dark and cold evening sky as the five flyers circulated to gain speed, waiting for the starter's orders. He held on to Hermione's hand, she clenched his as she also stared up into the air.

Then the starter sent up yellow fireworks from her wand, the racers were off.

He could see Harry fly towards the cliffs. The object was to get there so fast and so close as possible. Most accidents happened when the flyers scraped or crashed to the ragged stone. But he was not to worry, because Harry was an excellent flyer. Hermione explained all this to him while she held him in a tight grip, restraining him.

"He'll be fine," she said. "He'll be fine…"

She winced as one of the other flyers crashed to the cliffs on a steep turn. Draco turned away and buried his face on her shoulder.

He could not stay that way for long as screams, cheers and jeers was heard around him. Glancing up at the flyers he saw that there were only two left now. Harry and Nott. They were just circling one of the more dangerous cliffs. He clenched Hermione's hand.

"They are coming to the finish," said Pansy hurrying up to them with Millicent and Luna.

She pointed to two cliffs that were so narrow that only one flyer cloud pass between them. The two flyers were shoulder to shoulder, it was all about who was going to chicken out first. Judging by their speed, they were second away from a collision. The spectators suddenly went quiet, feeling the tension.

"Break away," hissed Draco between clenched teeth. "Break away, Harry."

There was a sudden gasp as it was Nott that broke away with a steep turn. Harry soared through the narrow passage and the crowd roared with both joy and disappointment. Hermione screamed with glee and ran off to where Harry was landing. She was followed by Pansy and Millicent. Draco felt like he was going to faint and could not move.

"He won," Luna stood beside him. "Aren't you happy?"

Draco looked over to where Harry stood with his friends. Harry was laughing and holding his broom over his head. His friends were cheering and clapping him ferociously. Ron and Seamus had even taken it upon them to lift Harry up on their shoulders. Neville and Dean were singing 'for he's a jolly good fellow' in terrible off key. Draco felt more left outside than ever. He was never going to be accepted by them.

All they saw was the son of a Death Eater. He had to show them that he could be one of them before they could accept him for Harry. He looked down at himself, at his proper school robe and black shining shoes. Neither of Harry's friends was wearing robes when they were not in school.

"Not really," Draco looked at the girl and smiled. "But I think I know how I can be. You want to help me?"

"Sure," she laughed. "Come on."

With a final look at Harry, Draco left for Hogwarts. Their eyes met briefly before Harry was carried of again.

_Good bye Malfoy _he thought_. Hello Draco_.

* * *

Severus glared at the assembled students outside the closed doors to the Great Hall. He knew that there had been a race just last night, but he could do nothing about it. The race was tradition among students. Even he had as a younger man attended Thunder flight; watching that fool James Potter do his mindless stunts by the cliffs. He still did not like it.

Percy was clapping his hands so that the students would pay attention. Problem was that all eyes were on him and Percy was still clapping. Severus pushed the younger man aside and addressed the students.

"I expect you to behave today," he said pinning down Finnegan and Potter with his narrowed eyes. "The Ministry put on this career day for you, and I won't have you squander it."

He looked at the expectant faces before him. Who was he kidding? The brats were only going to see the lights and the games. Why was the Aurors having a target shooting booth anyway? Severus rolled his eyes as he opened the doors to the hall. Sounds of laughter filled the air. Severus growled a bit. His carreer day had been Dumbledore thrusting a Potions book at him at age sixteen and telling him with twinkling eyes that he had a talent to honour.

"Lighten up," Remus Lupin patted him on the back.

"Scatter off, wolf."

"Yes, Headmaster," laughed Lupin went to join Black that was looking at the exhibit of the Department of Nourishment and Food produce. "Oh, look! They have cotton candy!"

Severus sneered.

* * *

"Look at this!" Dean held up a brochure to Neville. "You've to have had advanced Charms to work in the Culture Department. I barely passed the regular classes."

"Maybe they let you do the tests over after Christmas," said Neville looking over the small pile of brochures he had in his hands.

"Study on Christmas break?" Dean gasped. "Are you mad? Who do you think I am? Draco Malfoy?"

They were suddenly pushed aside by Hermione hurrying passed them. She was heading for the booth set up by the National Quidditch Society. Ron was holding on to a Bludger for dear life while it was buckling and fighting with him.

"Ron Weasley!" she called. "Get down from there! I will not have the father of my child squashed by a ball!"

At the sound of her voice Ron let go of the Bludger, sending it after some screaming third year Hufflepuffs. As the officials ran after the projectile, Ron scooped up Hermione in his arms planting a big kiss on her.

"Do you want me to make an honest woman of you?" he asked with a big smile.

"I'm tired waiting around for you to give me moonlight and roses," she sighed with a smile. "I guess I better take what is offered."

Ron laughed and kissed her again.

* * *

Harry was standing by the St. Mungo booth filling in an application to the School of Healing and Magical Health. The hospital administrator was practically breaking her face by the pure happiness of her smile. He noticed the Aurors glaring sourly his way.

"Harry?" called Seamus coming up to him, followed by Dean and Neville. "What are you doing?"

"You're going to be a Healer?" asked Dean stunned. "Do you have the classes?"

"Yeah," Harry gave the application to the grinning witch. "I'm taking a few extra lessons this year."

"Why, for Merlin's sake? You always wanted to be an Auror!"

His friends just stared at him. Harry scratched the back of his head. He needed to tell them. He had to tell them.

"I was expected to want to be an Auror," he said with a shrug. "All I want to do is to help people. Draco made me see the difference."

"Draco?" asked Seamus. "As in Malfoy? You're doing this for him?"

"Yeah…" Harry blushed and looked away. "I really like him…"

"Is this another one of your experiments?" Dean narrowed his eyes.

"No," Harry sighed and swallowed nervously. "This is real. He means a lot to me."

The three friends stood still while they contemplated the fact that wizard hero Harry Potter just had outed himself to them. And not only that; he had outed himself for Draco Malfoy, son of known Death Eater Lucius Malfoy. Neville giggled nervously, looking around at the fair. Then he stopped, and just stared.

"Oh my Godric."

Draco was feeling uncomfortable in his Muggle clothes. His tight trousers were of a dark blue material and the t-shirt was Ravenclaw blue depicting a printed black eagle on his hip. His shoes were white and laced. Ha had never had laces in his shoes before. He had never worn anything like this in his life.

In retrospect he guessed he was a little hasty asking Luna to help him. She was as much pureblood as he, and she had a bit strange taste. He had been most worried when she had washed his hair clean of product and then left it as it was.

He took a deep breath and stepped into the Great Hall. Luna had disappeared off to someplace where Professor Black was currently stuffing his face with sugar candy. Draco bit his lip, his eyes glanced over to the Gringrotts booth and the sour faced goblin there.

"Draco?"

He turned to Harry's voice. The brunette was looking at him like he was the next thing in broom accessories. Internally thanking Luna for everything and more, Draco took a nonchalant stance.

"You look gorgeous!" Harry as literately eating him with his eyes.

"Tell me about it," Draco put a loose blond lock of hair behind his ear. "Stud."

"You're giving me chills," Harry stepped closer. "All over."

Draco could fell a sudden surge of magic coming of the boy. Somewhere in the Hall a window shattered. Harry was loosing control of his powers. Thinking fast, Draco grabbed hold of Harry's wrist and dragged him out to the Entrance Hall. The touch of skin to skin was static.

"I need you Draco," Harry wined. "I know that now. My heart is set on you."

"Then shape the fuck up!" Draco hit Harry's arm. "Don't you understand how much you have hurt me?"

"There is nothing left for me to do but apologise for the rest of my life."

"I want you."

* * *

Their naked bodies were intertwined in sweaty heat, sheets and desire. He was on his back with his legs draped over Harry's shoulders. The Room of Requirement had given them the most luxurious bed he'd ever seen. Their clothes had been gone in seconds and Harry's lips had been glued to his ever since.

"Oh oh!" he grunted as the tip of Harry's erection touched between the back his legs. "Harry!"

"You are the only one that I want!" breathed Harry, pushing inside him.

"Oh, oh… OH! OH! Harry!"

"I need you!"

"OH YES!"

"How does it feel, Draco? You are filled with my affection,"

Draco blushed as a sudden wave of shyness came over him. There was no way that he could convey how it felt to be filled with Harry. It was too much for words. All he could do was to feel his way over the strong thighs punching against him. It felt good.

"Remember what I told you," said his boyfriend holding on to Harry's hand.

"'Shape up'?" chuckled Harry as he stared at the big doors separating them from the rest of the school eating breakfast. "Don't worry, I'm your man."

"A man who's made me very satisfied," Draco gave him a kiss on the cheek.

That was all Harry needed. What was a liquid courage potion when you had Draco Malfoy by your side? Yes, he would shape up. And he was going to prove that he deserved Draco's faith in him. He was going to be a bloody great healer. And he was going to tell everybody that he was in love.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Draco hesitated.

"I'm sure from the bottom of my heart."

Harry pushed open the doors to the Great Hall and stepped inside, his hand tightly clenched in Draco's.

"Hey everybody!" said Luna. "Hermione and Ron made up!"

The news was not surprising. Hermione was extremely hormonal and was sensitive about her weight. Ron making a fuss over the huge amount of pastries she had scoped up from the Christmas smorgasbord had made her breaking out in tears.

* * *

They were spending Christmas at Grimmauld place. Draco was cuddled up in Harry's lap, flicking though the pages of a collection of romance novellas his mother had given him. Narcissa Malfoy had declined her invitation and spent her Christmas in one of the conjugal rooms at Azkaban with her husband. She was coming over for New Years though.

There was some noise coming from the hallway. It sounded like the hat-rack had just fallen to the floor. The next moment Ron and Hermione turned up looking a bit dishevelled and their lips quite swollen. Severus grunted from his chair in the corner.

"Lighten up, love," laughed Remus pouring some more eggnog in his husband's glass. "That's the way they go together."

"Rama lama lama ke ding a de dinga a dong," hummed Luna in melodic voice.

"Don't set off for music school just yet," laughed Sirius and kissed her lips lightly.

Again Severus grunted.

"Hey!" Sirius held up his hands with a big grin. "I didn't touch her!"

"And see to it that you don't," Severus glared over the rim of his glass. "Not until after graduation."

"If that is the way it must be…" Sirius sighed, but gave Luna a flirtatious wink as the headmaster looked away.

"You are one of a kind, all of you!" laughed Dean.

He was snuggling up in his new kimono that Justin sent him from Korea were he was currently travelling with his parents. Dean had made some of his own confessions after Harry had dared to make his. Justin had bounced on Dean like a hawk.

A sound from the wards told that the late guests were arriving. Harry looked up from his intensive study of Draco, and made a gesture to let them pass.

"You should see the sky outside," said Seamus coming in from the hallway with Neville and Millicent in tow. They were all carrying packages that they placed under the tree. "The stars are really bright; by the way, your hat-rack in on the floor."

"What time do you call this?" Pansy rose from her chair by the fire where she had been pouting for the last hour.

"Give me a break, hon. I had to take three different portkeys to get here from Ireland."

"I had to sit here staring at Harry and Draco snuggling all night," she said embracing him with a kiss. "I missed you."

"Sha-na-na-na-na-na-na yip-pit-ty boom de boom," sang Luna from the kitchen.

"I love that girl," mused Sirius. "After graduation," he added as the headmaster glared at him.

* * *

"We will always be together, won't we?" Draco asked that night as he and Harry snuggled up in a warm and wet pile on their bed.

"Yeah," Harry tried to pull him closer, but found that it was impossible to get closer. "Always together."

The End


End file.
